Sonic: Melody Of Mobius
by Melody Faith The Fox
Summary: Melody and her friends have returned to Mobius with Sonic and his friends, but their problems are far from over, especially when Wulph joins Snively and the Iron Queen. Includes Sonally, Shadouge, TailsxOC, ShadowxOC, Sonamy, OCxOC, etc, etc.
1. Convincing Royalty

**Sonic is owned by SEGA, Sonic Archieverse is owned by Archie, my characters are owned by me, etc, etc.**

A/N: Yay, first chapter of the sequel to Sonic X - Shard Saga XD

**

* * *

**

**Sonic: Melody Of Mobius**

**Chapter 1 - Convincing Royalty**

Melody moaned as she woke up, her head was pounding. She sat up weakly and looked around, she was in a medieval-looking medical room. She looked beside her, Diamond, Harmony and Wulph were unconscious beside her. Arrcho was sitting beside all of their luggage. Melody looked over at him and smiled, receiving one in return.

"I guess you weren't affected?"

"No, I was. I just came back online quickly."

"Sweet. Has anyone else woken up?"

"Nah."

"... Where's Storm and Wyldfyrr?"

"Wyldfyrr's in the stables, Storm... she's sorta... in the... dungeons..."

"The WHAT?!?!"

"They're afraid that she's an overlander spy, you can't blame them for that!!"

"I'll blame them if I want to!! Who the hell's in charge of this damn place?!"

"T'is I, fair maid." Melody and Arrcho looked at the door, a teal hedgehog with green eyes was leaning against the door. He wore a brown, hooded outfit with gloves and boots to match. On his back was his bow and quiver. He smiled. "I be ruler of this castle and it's kingdom." he bowed. "King Rob O' the Hedge, at thy service, fair maid."

"King...? Oh, my God, I didn't mean any disrespect, Your Majesty!" she quickly bowed. "Forgive me."

"Melody...?" Arrcho muttered, he had never seen this side of her, she was submissive and polite, but it could only be because she was in the presence of royalty.

"Do not worry thyself. Call me Rob."

"Yes, Your- I mean, Rob. My name is Melody Faith, this is Arrcho."

"An honour, sire."

"If I may query, how did thee get here?"

"We came here using Chaos Control, though we've sorta gotten a bit off target. Where are we?"

"Thee be in my castle in the fair land of Mercia."

"Mercia...? Dammit, we're on the other side of the ocean!!"

"That mean it'll take us months to get to New Mobotropolis!"

"Great... Oh, I almost forgot. Rob, Amy told me to tell you that she's okay and she'll be visiting soon after she comes back."

"Back from where?"

"We got transported through time to when Mobius was Earth, they'll be back soon. Tails told me time runs slower here so maybe they've only be gone a week, even though it was months."

"I thank thee for this news." Diamond moaned, along with Harmony. "Ah, thy friends are awakening."

"W-where are we...?" Diamond asked.

"We're in Mercia, Diamond, on the other side of the friggin' ocean." Melody replied angrily.

"Mummy? Where are you?"

"Over here, sweetie."

"Mummy!" Harmony got up and pounced on her mother, laughing. "We're here!"

"Not yet, we still have to travel across the sea with a detour to Angel Island." Melody looked up at Rob. "Rob, would you happen to know where our other friend is? She's human, so she isn't hard to find."

"Human? Uh, oh..."

"God, don't tell me..."

"My apologises, I had her locked in the dungeons out of fear she was an overlander spy."

"We understand." Arrcho said. "Is Wyldfyrr alright?"

"The horse? She be safely kept in the castle's stables and is of good health."

"Great. Do you know Princess Sally Acorn?"

"I do, she be leader of the Freedom Fighters of Knothole, or New Mobotropolis."

"Can you get a message to her? We'll be arriving there in about a day. Oh, and warn her about our friend too please, I really don't wanna wake up in a cell..."

"It shall be done, fair maid."

"Great, 'cause I'm just gunna to take a little nap..." Melody closed her eyes as she passed out, falling backwards with Harmony still attached.

"MELODY?!?!" Arrcho got up and ran to her, taking her pulse, then checking her shard. "Shit, she's running out of energy. Melody, wake up!" he shook her, she opened her eyes a little. "You've got to get us to Angel Island, the Master Emerald, and quickly!"

"Oh... kay... But... Storm..."

"Is right here." she ran past Rob and knelt next to the pair. "Just get us there as fast as you can." she then looked at Harmony. "Harmony, stay here with Diamond, we'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh-kay."

"Chaos... Control..."

A bright light surrounded them, they appeared at a shrine. Storm and Arrcho looked around, they had made it. Melody moaned as she fell into unconsciousness again. Storm looked up at the Master Emerald, then tore the shard necklace from Melody's neck. She ran up the steps, only to be stopped by a fire ant appearing out of nowhere. Storm squealed as the fire ant looked at her angrily.

"What do you think you are doing?" he boomed.

"Please, I need to get to the Emerald, my friend will die if I don't charge her shard!"

"You will not go anywhere near the Emerald in the Guardian's absence."

"Great." she turned. "Arrcho, glove me!!"

"Right!" he pulled out Knuckles' glove and threw it to Storm, she caught it in her free hand and showed it to the fire ant.

"See, this is Knuckles' glove! He gave it to my friend with his personal permission!"

"Hmmm..." the fire ant thought for a few seconds. "Alright. But be quick."

"Thank you so much!!" Storm ran to the huge glowing jewel and put the shard near it. The shard glew with energy, recharging itself. Storm suddenly screamed, pulling herself away. She covered her face with her hands. Arrcho looked up at her, worried. The fire ant appeared in front of her, concerned. "Why does it hurt so much...?"

"Miss, are you alright?"

"I-I think so..." she slowly pulled her hands away from her face and opened her eyes. The fire ant gasped at the sight. Her eyes were brighter with Chaos Energy from the Master Emerald. "What?"

"Your eyes..."

"What do you mean?" she pulled out a small mirror and looked at her eyes, squealing. "W-what...? H-how...?"

"You must of absorbed some energy from the Emerald, I have no idea what effect other than this you will have. My name is Archimedes, if I can help in anyway-"

"I'm fine... I just need to readjust again, everything's been going wrong lately..." she covered her face with a hand as she threw the necklace down to Arrcho. He caught it and put it on. Melody quickly rose from the ground and looked up at Storm. Storm moved her hand away and opened her eyes. "I can't... I CAN'T SEE!!!!"

"STORM?!?! Come down here quickly!!" Melody cried. Storm carefully stepped down the shrine's steps and walked over to where she remembered where the two were. Melody took her hand, tears in her eyes. "Keep your eyes closed, you don't want to freak anyone out."

"I know... I never thought... I'd be blind... Now I'll never see my new home..."

"Come on, don't think like that." Arrcho said cheerfully. "Let's get you back to the castle. We'll get your eyes bandaged."

"Okay..."

"Chaos Control!" they disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing in the medical room of Rob's castle. Storm began crying as Melody held her hand. Arrcho looked over at Rob, he stood up properly when he did. Melody looked at the worried hedgehog. "Rob, I need bandages!"

"Mummy? What's wrong with Aunty Storm?"

"She's alright, she just needs to be fixed up a little."

"No. She needs to know the truth. She told us to not treat her like a little kid." Storm said firmly.

[p-k: Sonic X - Shard Saga, chapter 29]

"Here." Rob walked to Melody and gave her a roll of bandages.

"Harmony... sweetie... Storm's blind." Melody muttered as she unrolled the bandages.

"W-what?!" Harmony took a step back. "S-she's blind...?"

"It's the truth, Harm. I can't see." Storm cried as Melody wrapped the cloth around her head, covering her eyes completely.

"We'll get you checked out when we get to New Mobotropolis." Melody said as she clipped the bandages on.

"Okay..."

"Rob, would it be possible to bring Wyldfyrr up here?" Arrcho asked.

"T'is no issue, friend." Rob ran off.

"Diamond, where's Wulph?" Melody asked.

"What?" Diamond turned, seeing that Wulph had disappeared, Melody's restraint was on the bed he was in. "Okay, that's a bad sign, right?"

"Dammit!! He's escaped!!"

"Where would he go here anyway?" Storm questioned. "I'm sure he's probably just gone home."

"Not likely." Melody scoffed. "He's probably run off to Eggman's base... my home..."

"It's not your home anymore, just forget about it and enjoy life in New Mobotropolis!" Storm shouted.

"At least I can see!!" Melody stormed out of the room, just as Rob came back with Wyldfyrr.

"Oh, real low, REAL LOW!!!" Storm grunted as she sat down. Wyldfyrr walked to her and nuzzled her, getting sobs in return. "I'm sorry... It's just so... so... so... SO FUCKING HARD!!!!" she burst out crying. Everyone looked at her, she had never sworn like that before, despite the situation. The pressure was truly getting to her. "I'm sorry..."

Minutes later, after having Melody apologise, the group was ready to go again, except for Diamond. She was alrady gone, she had Chaos Controlled to Station Square. They had gathered in the medical wing, all saying goodbye and thanks to Rob. Everyone held on to Melody and braced themselves as Melody initiated Chaos Control. They appeared in the middle of a city, near a group of Mobians. Wyldfyrr neighed loudly as Melody collapsed. Storm held on to the Friesian's reins as Arrcho and Harmony knelt next to Melody. She weakly moaned, her shard was unaffected.

"I think that was too much..." Arrcho muttered.

"After all the teleporting today..." Harmony said quietly.

"No shit, sherlocks!" Storm shouted. The group noticed a teenage light and dark brown squirrel walking towards them with a yellow bionic rabbit. They were both female and seemed to not notice the group. The squirrel had short dark auburn hair and wore a blue vest and boots, the rabbit had long blonde hair and wore a cowboy hat and jacket. They laughed before the squirrel noticed the scene. She ran over to Melody and knelt next to her. She looked up at Arrcho, a worried look on her face. The rabbit ran to Storm, taking her hand. "Huh? Who's that?!"

"Ah'm Bunnie, ah'm here to help you."

"T-thanks..."

"What happened?" the squirrel asked.

"I think it's too much Chaos Control..." Arrcho laughed nervously.

"... I'm fine... Just need to catch breathe..." Melody groaned as she tried to stand, falling into the squirrel's arms. She huffed, annoyed with her pathetic weak state. "Shit... Really need to ease up on the Chaos Controls..."

"Come on, I'll get you to the hospital."

"No... Just need a rest..."

"You're going anyway, your friend needs some help, yes?"

"... Yeah."

"Come on. I'm Sally."

"Sally... AH!!!" Melody suddenly bowed her head. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty!! ... Urgh... Crap, too fast..."

"Don't worry, just call me Sally, I don't want to be treated like a stuffy princess."

"Sorry..."

"Can you stand?"

"I don't think so..."

"Don't worry, I got it." Arrcho picked her up, Melody softly cried out at the sudden movement. "Just point the way."

"Sally, I need to see Sonic's family..."

"Why? How do you know Sonic?"

"I have a message for them..." she paused, then looked Sally in the eye. "How long has Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles been missing?"

"Almost a month."

"Shit... Didn't think it was that long... It felt like a year there."

"What felt like a year?"

"We were transported back in time to when this was Earth... Oh, I need to warn you of someone! Wulph Howlfur is a guy working for Eggman, he used to be a prisoner but betrayed me and his family for his benefit! That bastard foster-father is really unpredictable, so you need to watch out for him, he's a metamorph teleporter..." she mewed quietly. "Gettin' woozy now... urgh..."

"I'll alert the Council right away, but first you need to get checked out."

"Great..."

Minutes later, Melody woke up. She had fallen asleep on arrival at the Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital. She opened her eyes, finding that she was in a bed. She grunted as she rolled her eyes, finding herself in a hospital bed after passing out was becoming a cliche. She sat up, feeling a lot stronger. Nobody was by her side for a few minutes before Storm entered the private room. She ran forward, missing the bed and slamming into a wall, everyone flinched. Storm moaned as she rubbed her nose, Arrcho quickly caught her from behind before she fell. He guided her to the bed, smiling. Storm felt around for Melody's hand and held it.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah... How come you're real nice all of a sudden? Where's the attitude?"

"That time of the month."

"Right, the mood swings."

"Dr. Quack says that I might have my sight back!"

"That's great!"

"Yes, but I might be wrong." Sally, Bunnie and a male yellow duck in a doctor's outfit entered the room. He had an eye patch over his left eye and was using a walking stick. "There is a possibility that you might not ever see ever again."

"I know, but I gotta stay positive!"

"Don't push it, Storm, start getting darker or I'm going to be hovering over you 24/7." Melody warned telepathically.

"Yeah, yeah. Can't I just be happy for once?!"

"No."

"Geez..."

"I think it'd be safe to take those bandages off." Dr. Quack stood in front of a clueless Storm. She flinched when she felt his hands under her hair, then let him untie the bandages. "Cover your eyes and slowly open them."

Storm followed his instructions, taking a few minutes to open her eyes. The light returned first, almost blinding her worse than before. She cried out, tears running down her face. She removed the hand, then looked up at Dr. Quack. "Oh, my GOD!!! I CAN SEE!!!!" she burst out crying in joy.

"Thank God..." Arrcho muttered.

"We didn't get to introduce ourselves properly. I'm Sally." she said cheerfully.

"Ah'm Bunnie."

"Arrcho."

"I'm Melody."

"Rosetta, but call me Storm."

"My name's Harmony!" she jumped on to Bunnie's back and began playing with her hair, wierding her out. "Woooowwwww... You have pretty hair. I wish I could have hair like you."

"T-thanks?"

"Harm, off... down... heel... Get the hell over here!" Melody said, annoyed with her daughter's behaviour. "Bad wox, down!!"

"Awwwww... But-"

"OFF!!!" Harmony quickly jumped off and looked away. "Sorry, hard to believe she's related to me sometimes, she gets a little too hyper for her own good."

"Don't worry about it." Bunnie laughed nervously.

"I should go see my brother about this Wulph, then I need to interrogate you all, it's protocol. I'll see you all later." she waved as she left.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Dr. Quack asked.

"Sonic told me before we left that we could stay at his place." Melody answered.

"And you're welcome to stay." two hedgehogs walked to the bed, along with a robotic hedgehog. They were blue, showing that they were Sonic's family. One was a female with a blonde fringe and wore a purple dress. The other was a male, he had grey eyebrows and moustache and wore a brown outfit and glasses. The robian had a silver metal fringe and was blue and silver in colour. The woman smiled cheerfully. "Nicole told us you had a message from Sonic, is that right?"

"Yeah. Sonic said that he's okay and he'll be home soon."

"Really?! Oh, my gosh, Jules, he's coming home!!" the female hugged the robian, tears in her eyes.

"May I ask how long it's been since you saw him last?"

"We haven't seen Sonic for almost two months." she said, trying not to cry.

"He told us he was going on a mission to one of Eggman's sub-bases, we haven't heard from him or Tails, Amy or Knuckles since." Jules added.

"You can stay with us as long as you like." the female said happily.

"Thank you. I hope it's not too much trouble."

"It's nothing."

A female lynx suddenly appeared in the room beside the organic male hedgehog. She was brown and black and wore a purple dress, but was an organic. "Forgive me for intruding, but King Elias requests your presence before the Council of Acorn."

"R-really?" she got out of bed, only to be stopped by Dr. Quack. "Damn... I hate hospitals so much!" she sat down as he examined her, soon nodding. "Thanks, doctor!" she ran off with Storm, Arrcho and Harmony in tow.

Hours later, after being questioned, the group arrvied at the Civic Centre and were shown through to the Council of Acorn. They looked up at the council members, concerned that they had interpreted their explanations to Sally in the wrong way. A squirrel, King Elias, looked at his papers and then looked down at Melody. He then looked away, unhappy at why the hearing was called. Both Storm and Melody crossed their arms, angry that they'd be accused of something. Harmony, on the other hand, was looking around, confused and becoming upset. Arrcho put an arm around her to comfort her, which didn't work too well.

"Am I allowed to ask why it feels like we're under arrest?" Melody questioned.

"You're not under arrest, we haven't pressed any charges." a porcupine replied, he was known as Dylan.

"Yet! That's the purpose of this hearing!" a female fox retorted.

"Is it just me, or do you need to relax a little?" Storm asked.

"Quiet!" she shouted.

"Rosemary, just get through the hearing, then you can let go outside." Elias ordered.

"... Yes, Your Majesty." Rosemary said quietly.

"The charges under discussion are working with the enemy and lieing to the royal family." a pig called Hamlin continued.

"What?! You're accusing US of treason!!" Melody yelled.

"The Council of Acorn has reviewed your explanations and has chosen to act on some of the things said by yourself and your friends."

"We haven't been on this planet for a day and you're already accusing me of things!!"

"You served under Dr. Robotnik for an approximate of three years. Yes or no?"

"... Yes."

"You also claimed that you are my son's girlfriend!" Rosemary interrupted as she held up Melody's new locket. "The picture in this locket is obviously fake!"

"WHAT?!?! I STATED, NOT CLAIMED!!! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!!!"

"Nobody here knows about the affair and nobody can back you up!"

"Storm, Harmony and Arrcho can! Sonic, Tails himself, Knuckles, Amy and Cream, they can all vouch for me!! Harmony more than anyone BECAUSE HE'S CURRENTLY HER STEP-FATHER!!!!"

Rosemary took in a deep breath. "You also stated that you have a relationship with a..." she looked at the papers in front of her. "Wulph Howlfur. He has been declared an enemy of the state. I understand that you and your... daughter... have a strong relationship with him."

"What do you mean 'STRONG'?!?! He's her father, she knows that."

"Yes, but you are her mother, yes?"

"Yeah! The only reason she exists is BECAUSE HE RAPED ME!!!! Not now, Harmony!"

"What?!" she questioned, even though she knew why. She was about to ask about it, but decided against it after being yelled at. "I wasn't going to say anything...?"

"You must believe me, I have personal permission from Knuckles, guardian of the Master Emerald!!" she rummaged around in her tails, then cried out in frustration. "Okay, who has the glove?!"

"Oh, sorry!" Storm pulled it out of her left boot. "Here!" she threw it to Melody.

"Does anyone here know Knuckles' scent or has a great nose, NOT including you, Harmony?"

"What?"

"... He does have a strong scent." a walrus, Rotor, informed her.

"Good. Here." Melody threw the glove to Rotor, who studied it and smelt it, then threw it back to her. "Well...?"

"It's definately Knuckles' glove!"

"... We will now continue the case." Hamlin interrupted.

"We need you to provide some answers, Ms. Faith, otherwise Councilor Rosemary's accusations are... accurate." the hedgehog from the hospital informed, he was definately Sonic's Uncle Chuck.

"Well, Rosemary," she began, purposely singling out the vixen. "Tails and I got together at a peaceful time. We both went on a date, which was then ABSOLUTELY RUINED BY EGGMAN AND WULPH... sorry. We haven't had time to have a second first date yet. He has supported me through thick and thin... I worked for Eggman because he created me, I needed to repay him for that. I never knew there was a world outside the base. I thought Sonic was a prisoner who was hiding around the base."

"That confirms that you can't be trusted!" Rosemary yelled.

"How?!"

"You could betray us all and go back to your former master at any second! You also stated that you have been working for Wulph Howlfur, along with Dr. Robotnik, at random times!"

"Those were FORCED!!! GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD, WOMAN!!! ALL OF THOSE WERE FORCED, F-O-R-C-E-D!!!! I NEVER KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT ANYTHING OUTSIDE OF THE BASE WHEN I WAS SERVING EGGMAN!!!! I WAS FORCED TO DO ALL I DID BACK THEN!!!! I'D NEVER DO ANY OF THAT NOW!!!! I SACRIFICED MYSELF FOR A PLANET AND ITS PEOPLE, ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?!?!?!"

"... Yes... But you can't support your 'affair' with my son, plus your 'poor' relationship with Wulph Howlfur!"

Elias decided to stop the arguement before it got physical. "Sorry, but it must be decided. The vote to keep Melody and Harmony Faith, Arrcho Dog and Rosetta Diquera detained until the heroes return?"

"Yea?" Dylan said nervously, putting his hand half up.

Hamiln put his hand up too. "Yea."

Chuck crossed his arms. "Nay."

Rosemary shot her hand into the air. "Yea!!"

Rotor did nothing. "Nay!"

A platypus, Penelope, put her hand up too. "Yea."

Elias sighed. "I'm sorry, but the Council votes-"

"I swear, Rosemary..." Melody interrupted. "I'm going to absolutely rub it in when Tails gets back!! I'm going to love to see the expression on your face when everyone confirms it as the TRUTH!!!"

Elias looked away. "... Take them to the detention centre..."

Melody was dragged back by the guards, along with Storm, Arrcho and Harmony, but resisted their strength. "Rosemary, you're going to eat your words, served with a side of 'IN YOUR FACE'!!!" she was pulled back, hurting her arm. "HEY!!! Watch it!!"

Minutes later, the three girls and the one robot walked down the stairs to the bottom level of the detention centre, escorted by the guards. As Melody passed, several people wolf-whistled and whooped, making her angry. Harmony passed and got no reaction. Storm then passed them and got the same reaction as Melody, even though she was half-human. A weasel walked to the glass of his cell and smiled.

"Looks like the cat of the walk herself."

"What? What do you mean?!" Storm asked.

"You have the exact same beauty of the cat who can walk the walk."

"Who do you mean?!"

"Firenza Lavita, the most beautiful model to walk the catwalk."

"Oh, my God... could she be...?"

"Get a move on!!" her guard shouted.

"Um, could you put me in cell opposite of him, please?"

"Whatever. Just get in one!" he pushed Storm into the cell opposite of the weasel's and the door closed. "Your problem." he walked off, followed by the other two.

Storm walked to the glass. "My name is Rosetta Diquera, but you can call me Storm. What's your name?"

"Heh, a fitting name for her kid. I'm Nack, Nack the Weasel. I'm a sniper."

"Oookay... What do you know about Firenza?"

"She's one of the best models ever. She married another 'cat' called Trakito Harvey, who was actually an overlander metamorph. They disappeared during the Great War and haven't been seen since."

"Oh, my God..." she turned away and began to cry. "... My parents..."

"It was rumored she had a female overlander baby, but before she and Trakito disappeared, the baby disappeared."

Storm walked over to the stone seat and sat down, crying. "They have to be..." she looked up. "When exactly did the baby disappear? Or do you know when the baby was born?"

"Don't know the exact date it was, but I think it was around what you call the 13th of January."

"T-that's my birthday...!" Storm took in a deep breath. "Does anybody know where they might of disappeared to?"

"Hmmm... That damn general might know, uhhh, Amadeus, I think..."

"Who's he?"

"Some general who was in the Great War. I think he's the father of that damn mutant brat."

"HEY!!!" Melody yelled from her cell. "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!!!!"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, you're apparently his girlfriend."

She growled. "Don't push it, or you're going to have a very sore ass when I get outta here!"

"Ooh, scary!"

Melody growled again. "Why do I bother...?"

"I can't believe it..." Storm began to cry again. "I might have found my parents... All of these years of suffering... might have been worth it..."

"Hang on, why am I talkin' to you? You're half-overlander!"

"I am NOT an 'overlander', I am a HUMAN!!! I don't even know what an 'overlander' is!"

[p-k: Bad memory much.]

"Don't patronize her, Nack. She doesn't like the term 'overlander', I should know, I scanned her mind." a mammoth warned, he was known as Mammoth Mogul.

"HEY!!! No reading my mind without payment!!"

"... Well, Storm. Since you're her daughter, you got one free job from me."

"... Thanks."

* * *

**TRIVIA**

**Wyldfyrr, Storm's frescian horse, was named after Kit Wan's dragon in Dragon Booster. The horse is different to others of its species because of the white stockings and blaze marks and ruby red eyes she has.**

**Storm's sudden blindness was a last minute addition.**

**Melody is shown to have some sort of fear towards royalty, probably because Eggman didn't want Melody to find out about the secret that she has no idea about.**

**The hearing was a reference to Sally's hearing in #195 as shown by several lines.**

**Storm's shown to have a very bad memory at times, shown by herfailure to remember what an overlander is.

* * *

**

A/N: Yay, next chapter continues the fight XD Plus, you like the trivia bit?


	2. Return Of The Heroes

**-insert disclaimer here plz-**

A/N: Second chapter and Rosemary's still pissing Melody off XD

**

* * *

**

**Sonic: Melody Of Mobius**

**Chapter 2 - Return of the Heroes**

A week later, Melody, Storm, Harmony and Arrcho were taken from their cells and taken to the Council of Acorn once again. They were pushed forward, making them a little angry. Melody saw that Tails was talking to his mother and began to cry, he came for her. Harmony also began to cry tearlessly, her step-father was back. Tails looked over at the two girls and looked away. He then walked out of the room, tears forming in his eyes, making Melody concerned. She looked over at Rosemary and growlled, she wasn't too happy herself.

"This hearing has been called due to the arrival of evidence." Elias began.

"It seems what you claimed was true..." Rosemary muttered. "I'm sorry for my behaviour before..."

"What did you say to Tails before he left?!" Melody demanded.

"I asked him if it was what he wanted... he got a little upset..."

"A LITTLE?!?!" Melody growled, then calmed down. "What will happen to us now, Your Majesty?"

"The Council has voted that you and your friends may live here in New Mobotropolis freely. Nicole has already built your house."

"... Thank you, Your Majesty." she bowed before running off with Storm, Arrcho and Harmony. They eventually ran into Sonic, Tails and Amy. "Guys!!"

"Hey!" Sonic greeted.

"TAILS!!!" Melody jumped on to Tails and kissed him on the lips. "You're here!!"

"... Melody..." he noticed she was covered in dirt. "What happened to you?!"

"We were kept in the detention centre here. They didn't believe Melody's explanation to Sally and... I think I know who my parents are..." Storm said.

"That's great, Storm!" Amy said enthusicastically.

"DADDY!!!!" Harmony jumped on Melody and Tails and started laughing. "YOU'RE HERE!!!!"

"Don't get upset at what your mum said, we still love you." Melody said.

"You don't know what she said, do you...?" Tails asked.

"No, why?"

"She said she doesn't want me mixing with someone like you..."

"We love each other, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then it doesn't matter."

"But, I love my mum, she's all I have since my dad and uncle are away all the time. I can't just blow her off."

"... I respect that, but the way she went off at me for saying I was your girlfriend when I was explaining to Sally... Even King Elias had to calm her down..."

"I know she can get a little angry, but..."

Melody moved away from Tails. "What, so now you're blowing ME off?!"

"I-I didn't say that!"

She grunted. "It's all the same with you men!!" she stormed off.

"Melody..."

"She needs some time to let go of some steam, your mum must of been mad." Sonic said.

Tails looked away. "Mum... what did you do to her...?"

Melody giggled happily as she was surrounded by chao. She was down at the Lake of Rings. A baby chao was sitting on her head, it was green and gold and was developing spikes. Melody grabbed the chao and put it in her lap. It giggled, causing Melody to smile in return. Tails looked through a bush, he was worried he had hurt her again. He smiled at the sight instead, emerging from the bush. Melody looked over at him, then smiled. He looked at the chao in her lap.

"Isn't it so cute? I'm going to call it Bella."

"That's cute." Tails offered his hand, Melody took it. He helped her up. "Come on, I'll take you back to your place."

"... Okay..." Melody walked away from the lake with Tails holding her hand and Bella flying closely.

Harmony and Storm had already claimed their rooms, both of which were designed to their personal likes. Melody and Tails, along with Bella, arrived. Harmony pounced on Tails, then focused on Bella, who was playfully flying around her head. Storm smirked as Melody grabbed Bella. Harmony let go of Tails and looked at Bella. Melody smiled.

"Harmony, do you think you're responsible enough to look after a chao?"

"... Really?! I can have it?!"

"Only if you can look after it."

"Oh, thank you, Mummy!!" Harmony hugged Melody, then took Bella and ran up to her new room.

"You think that's a good idea?" Storm asked.

"It'll give her something do and something she can calm down with."

"Hey, Storm?"

"Yeah, Tails?"

"What happened to your eyes?"

"... Long story."

It was night time, everyone was asleep. Melody mumbled in her sleep as she rolled on to her back. A shadowy figure appeared by her bed. The figure laughed softly, gently waking Melody. She opened her eyes as she tried to see clearly. The figure climbed on top of her. She tried to scream, but had a hand forced over her mouth. She yelled furiously as the figure pulled something from its pocket. Moonlight reflected off a long thin piece of wire. Melody cried out as it was tied around her neck with one hand. A breeze blew through her open window, blowing her curtains. The moonlight shone in the figure's eyes, showing off its yellow eyes, along with the one thing Melody dreaded along with the smell of the figure, the Mark. The figure grinned, moonlight reflecting off its teeth. Melody closed her eyes tightly as tears ran down her face.

"Do as I say and you won't be hurt, my love..."

* * *

**TRIVIA**

**For the record, Bella the Chao is NOT, I repeat, NOT a reference to Twilight, that's the last thing I want to do. Bella is Italian for beautiful (f), so I named the chao Bella. I got the idea after I got SADX and after an English task at school. Damn Twilight obsession.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oooooh, drama! Wulph's back to haunt Melody, what does he want and will she survive?


	3. Having Fun Already

**-insert disclaimer here plz-**

A/N: Third chapter and running out of things to say here XD

**

* * *

**

**Sonic: Melody Of Mobius**

**Chapter 3 - Having Fun Already**

Elias and his wife, Megan, walked through the corridors of the Castle of Acorn. They came to a door and opened it, it was a baby's room. The couple walked to the cot, looking at each other with happiness. They looked down at the cot, Megan screamed. There was a piece of paper in the cot where their baby should of been. Elias calmly picked up the note and read it, tears forming in his eyes. Nicole appeared behind them, alerted by Megan's scream.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry..." Nicole apologised.

"It's alright, Nicole... The note says to go to the Lake of Rings..."

"M-my baby!!" Megan burst out crying.

"I could of done something, but I was disabled..." Nicole muttered.

"... Only three people I know of could do that, but they have no motives."

"... King Elias, Antione has gathered some soldiers and is waiting for your orders at the Lake of Rings. He says that there's a girl standing on the large rock by the Lake. She's green and yellow and seems to be wearing a light blue dress."

"... Not Melody?"

"Confirming. ... It is Melody. And she's holding Alexis in her arms."

"MY BABY!!!" Megan cried louder.

"Nicole, can you take care of Megan while I sort this out?"

"Certainly, Your Highness."

Elias walked through the castle, his cape flowing elegantly as he growlled. He had granted sanctuary to who seemed to be a new enemy. He swore under his breath, Rosemary was right.

Melody cradled Alexis in her arms, the baby squirrel was sound asleep. She could see a large crowd gathering around the Lake. She looked at the group of soldiers led by a coyote. She smiled, Harmony and Storm were pushing their way through the crowd, along with Sonic, Tails and Sally.

"MELODY!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Sonic yelled.

"Is that...? Oh, no... Alexis..." Sally muttered, she knew how her brother would react. "Where's Elias?! He can't be here!"

"Why?" Storm asked.

"Because he'll overreact and possibly get Alexis killed in the process!" Elias ran to the coyote. "ELIAS!!!!"

"Sally?" he turned to look at his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't overreact!"

"I'm not going to overreact." he turned to the coyote. "Antione, report."

"I 'ave called een St. John, Your Majesty."

"Good, get him started in negotiations immediately."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Hey, Elias, what's happening?" Sonic asked.

"That woman's got my step-daughter, that's what!"

"Whoa! Calm down, man! I know Melody, she would never do this."

"Maybe she's not who you thought she was."

"I KNOW her, Elias, she would NEVER do this without a reason. Or someone controlling her."

"You think this could be forced?"

"Usually is."

"People of New Mobotropolis!!" Melody cried. "I demand that Wulph Howlfur have his status of 'Enemy of the State' removed immediately, or His Royal Majesty, King Elias, will have his daughter removed from the gene pool!!"

"MELODY!!! Stop this at once!!" Elias yelled back.

"What ever do you mean? I also demand that I be given safe passage to my Master, sir's base!"

"... Soldiers, take her down and arrest her!!"

"NOOOO!!!!" Harmony ran to Melody and stood in front of her with her arms stretched out. "DON'T HURT HER!!!!"

"Harmony, get down or I'll be forced to arrest you too!"

"NOO!!! YOU WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE NEAR MUMMY!!!" she heard a soft giggle from behind her before she was struck down to the ground knocked out cold. "Unhhhhh..."

"Wait... Melody wouldn't strike her own daughter like that... I've seen her enough... That's it." Elias ran to Harmony and picked her up and went back to Antione, handing over the unconscious wox. "Take care of her while I take care of her mother."

"But-"

"Do it!"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Elias looked back at Melody. She had gotten a dagger out and was holding it to Alexis' throat. Elias' eyes widened, Sally was beginning to worry about her brother. Suddenly, Elias ran at Melody, teeth baring. She held up Alexis in front of her before Elias could hurt her. Elias skidded to a stop. He growlled angrily before noticing Melody was crying. She was scared. Really scared. He then noticed the moonlight reflecting off of a long wire. His eyes followed the wire, only to find Wulph holding the wire and smiling. Elias crossed his arms and looked down at Wulph. Wulph noticed his glare, he looked up at the squirrel, laughing.

"So you're Wulph Howlfur?"

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you, King Elias."

"Let's sort this out calmly, okay? There's no need to hold both girls hostage when you've got me to talk to."

"Really? I think I'd rather continue with these two. It's fun watching my love suffer."

Urgh... Sick bastard. "Let go of them now and we can talk properly."

Wulph yawned. "I'm getting bored. Time for some action." Wulph tugged at the wire, Melody moved to the edge of the rock. "I suggest meeting my demands immediately or I'll make both of them drown."

"You wouldn't!"

"WULPH, DON'T!!!!!" Wulph pulled on the wire, choking Melody as she and Alexis fell into the Lake. Elias looked over the edge of the rock. Melody was struggling to get to the surface and was choking while she tried to lift Alexis to the surface too. Elias looked back at Wulph and pulled out a blade. He threw it at Wulph, stabbing him in the leg before he teleported away. Elias turned and jumped into the Lake. He grabbed Alexis and held her up as he grabbed Melody's arm, just as she passed out. He pulled Melody to the shore, Storm ran to her. He cradled his distressed step-daughter as Melody began coughing up water. She stopped and looked up at Elias, her eyes still full of fear. "I... I'm... sorry..."

"Forget about it. I know it wasn't you doing this."

"I... didn't want to... I couldn't... fight back..."

"Don't worry."

"Harmony... is she...?"

"She's fine, Antione is looking after her. She's only been knocked out."

"But... I struck her hard..."

Antione walked to her with Harmony curled up in his arms, she was hurt, but awake. She had reverted to her six year old body, unable to keep her older form. "Your daughter eez fine."

"... Thank you... Harmony...? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Mummy. Antione told me about this awesome group he's in called the Freedom Fighters. Can we join?"

"No, sweetie..."

"Awwww... Why?"

"Because... Arrcho and I have made plans... to make our own group... called Phoenix..." she looked at Elias. "If that's alright... with you..."

"That's fine, we need all the help we can get."

"Tomorrow, we'll fix... everything up, okay?"

"Oh-kay, Melly!"

* * *

**TRIVIA**

**Pheonix is named after the fiery split personality Melody had back in Sonic X - Shard Saga. The resistance group will consist of Melody as leader, Storm as second-in-command, Arrcho as scout and Harmony as... the offensive, which is putting it lightly.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Next chapter we switch to Diamond at G.U.N and her big little secret XD


End file.
